Level 276/Dreamworld
| moves = 60 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 60 }} This is an erroneous copy of level 281. It hasn't been corrected to a version based on its Reality counterpart, level 276. It is therefore regarded as the worst-designed level in the whole game. * Since Dreamworld was removed, this is one of the few levels in Dreamworld in which it was erroneously copied. Difficulty *There are a lot of blue candies to collect, and the board is almost filled with icing. *You have 60 moves to collect 250 blue candies, meaning that you have to collect an average of 4.16 blue candies in each move or 25 blue candies per every 6 moves. *The middle of the board has the most layers and as you reach the corners, there are fewer layers. This makes it hard because the middle is where the most cascades normally occur. *The moon scale is extremely stable. However, the player may be forced to create matches during the first few moves which will make Odus fall. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If blue colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, the player will have to collect an additional 9 blue candies in addition to the 5 blue candies they have to collect two turns after the moon struck,250 blue candies × ( (1 move + 1 move) / 60 moves) = 8.33 blue candiesThis assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. This has to be repeated if blue candies appear on the left of the moon scale. Finally, if blue appears on the left side of the moon scale after the third moon struck, the player only has 14 moves to remove the remaining blue colour candies since the colour removed will not return for the remaining one move, making it impossible to win if the player does not finish the order when moon struck is in effect. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Break through the icing to open up the board. *Start from the bottom because it can create cascades from the top. *This is more about luck hoping to get the right cascades and opening up the middle. *A colour bomb + wrapped candy combination during moon struck, if possible (when the blue candy colour is not absent due to the moon scale taking a colour off the board) could create a lot of cascades and collect a lot of orders. *Cascades are relatively long if much icing is removed. Also, try to make colour bombs, and it is better to combine colour bombs with colour bombs together, or remove a particular candy. Colour bomb with striped candy helps but will not remove much of the candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The order gives 25,000 points. Hence, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 5,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of multi-layered icings to be cleared and with the limited board space at the start, increases the difficulty of clearing them even with 60 moves. *The need to clear a huge amount of candies forces the creation of special candies and their combinations. All these give the player plenty of points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs four times. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia ]] *This is the second jelly level in Reality that was replaced by a candy order level in Dreamworld (the first being level 172). Both are also copies of existing Dreamworld levels. In addition, the board design is misplaced as level 281. *Funky Fortress is considered to be the Dreamworld episode in which five-layered icing is officially introduced. However, this level currently does not contain any five-layered icing (though the previous version did). This is a rare occurrence where the episode opener does not contain the new element of the episode. *The past versions of this level required collecting 300 candies instead of 250 (with the 3-star target score unchanged). Completing the order in the past version gives enough points for three stars. This is essentially a much harder erroneous copy of level 281 in Dreamworld. *This level has more moves than its counterpart Reality. *This level was one of the hardest levels in Candy Crush Saga, along with level 1180 and dreamworld version of level 147. *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. Notes Walkthrough Gallery Level 276 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Episode openers